


Oblivion and Roses

by CoraleeBlaze



Series: Originally Posted on Instagram [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Angst, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraleeBlaze/pseuds/CoraleeBlaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heed the tagged warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> So this turned out rather dark and angsty. Hope you like it anyway! :) 
> 
> (I posted this on IG a loooong time ago.)

Dean slumped helplessly against the once familiar chest of his little brother.

Sam?

Lucifer?

He didn't know anymore.

Had they always been heading towards this?

He doesn't remember.

His senses are addled by the sickly-sweet odor of roses.

When did the thorns begin to wrap around his body, tendrils of the plant to creep up his arms?

He can't say.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest.

A cage to hold him back, or a touch to comfort him?

Somehow it felt like both.

Dean knew there was a reason this shouldn't have happened, but, try as he might, he was unable to recall it.

A soft voice whispered in his ear, the serpent's silver tongue seduced him.

"Lie with me."

A command, yet it was spoken with careful longing.

"I'm your brother now, Dean. I'm Sam. If you'll let me, I'll be _your_ Sam."

"Not... Sam..."

Dean spoke with great difficulty.

"No? Then why do I love you so much? Why can't I kill you? Why did I let your pitiful camp of survivors last so long? Because I am Sam, and he is me, and we are the same. So lie with me."

With tears in his eyes, Dean nodded once in assent.

If this was the only way he could have a little bit of his brother, he would do whatever it took to keep him.

And as Lucifer|Sam gently laid him down on a bed so soft, the cloying scent of roses followed him into oblivion.

 


End file.
